DOMO
by Pretty-little-fan-girl
Summary: Somebody said you got a new friend Does she love you better than I can? It's a big black sky over my town I know where you at, I bet she's around Yeah, I know it's stupid, I just gotta see it for myself. OneShot based on DOMO San and Britt Britt


Disclaimer Glee is not mine.

* * *

Look at her, flirting with her, kissing her hold her hand. That should be me. I should the one making her laugh. No but I'm over here dancing on my own. Santana is dancing with that blonde, I'm the blonde she should be dancing with. My heart is breaking she don't even notice me. I came here to visit her to win her back but no she's with someone else. Kurt told me they been going out for a couple of weeks. How could she not tell me. I take a sip of my drink, Santana take the blonde hand in hers spins her around. That's our move, we did that. I should get up and dance with her. She looks so beautiful. That's it I must do something, announcer "Tonight at Callbacks we have a special guest, she's friends with our very own Kurt Hummel. Brittany S. Pierce everybody." Santana stop dancing and stares at her blonde dancer, "I'm Brittany S. Pierce not to get confuse with Brittany Spears " Santana smiles at Brittany's joke. Brittany takes the mic, the music starts Brittany starts to sing, she locks eyes with Santana, **Somebody said you got a new friend Does she love you better than I can? There's a big black sky over my town I know where you're at, I bet she's around. Brittany starts dancing with the music not looking away from Santana ,Yeah, I know it's stupid I just gotta see it for myself I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo I keep dancing on my own I keep dancing on my own.** Santana date tries to pull her away, Santana shrugs her off, she can't take her off the other blonde. **I'm just gonna dance all night I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line Stilettos and broken bottles I'm spinning around in circles I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo I keep dancing on my own I keep dancing on my own. **When I finish the song I walk up to Santana "Santana" I say. I lock eyes with her, "hey Brittany, what are you doing here?" I let out the breath I was holding "I'm here to see you, I miss you but it's obvious you don't miss me, you didn't tell me you were seeing someone." Santana rolls her eyes "Brittany you chose someone else over me, twice, you hurt me, what did you expect?" I wipe tears from her eyes I know Santana is right I chose Sam over her, only because it was for the best. I didn't want her dating anyone else. "I expected you to wait for me, you never called me or anything since you left for New York. I didn't mean for to find someone else. I'm sorry if I hurt you. It hurts seeing you in someone else arms. I love Santana, but I guess you don't love me anymore so I'll leave you alone." Santana stares as Brittany walks away. I make my way back to Santana's, Kurt's and Rachel's loft, Rachel is sitting on the couch with Finn watching Grease. Rachel see the tears in Brittany eyes, "Are you ok Brittany?" I wipe the tears from my eyes, I try to swallow the lump in my throat, "no I'm not, I lost her, I lost Santana Lopez. I can't." I cry into Rachel's shoulder, "Brittany listen you didn't lose her, she loves you." I know I should listen to Rachel but Santana had never spoke to me that way never. "It's going to be tough this Fall." I tell Rachel, "I can't be in the same city as her and have her not be with me, she's also my best friend. Before Rachel can speak Santana walks through the loft door. I look up at her, her eyes were red and puffy. "Britt can we talk?" I get up and follow Santana into her room. I began but Santana stops me "Britt, tell me everything why are you here?" I take Santana hands in mine I look into her eyes "Santana, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I never meant to. I just wanted you to follow your dreams. I always told you to tell me the dream and I'll help you build it. You always said you wanted to go to New York. I'm here because I want you, I love you Santana. I wanted to tell you in person I got accepted to Juilliard, than Kurt told me you have another girlfriend." I wipe the tears that's coming from my eyes. I saw you tonight, Santana I don't want nobody else holding you or dancing with you. Santana pulls Brittany hands into her chest. I, "Santana I can't lose you, you not only my soul mate but best friend." Santana look into Brittany eyes "You would never lose me Britt, and she's not my girlfriend. Just a girl I go out with sometime. Nothing serious." I lean in and kiss her. We kiss for about a minute, she pulls away and ask Juilliard huh?" I smile yeah full scholarship, it's no biggie." Santana pulls me into a hug, "Britt it's a big deal, I'm proud of you, smart girl." I can't help but smile, I love when she says stuff like that. I pull Santana into another kiss, this one is more passionate. I push her down onto the bed. I straddle her. "I love you Santana, I love you more than anybody in this world." Santana pulls me down she kisses me, she mumble "I love you too" starts kissing me again. We make love through the night. I cuddle into her chest "I love you Santana, goodnight beautiful." Santana kisses my forehead "I love you more Britt Britt, goodnight my beautiful genius."


End file.
